


What's a draw, anyway?

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Card Games, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Severa and Cynthia play a card game very poorly





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like 20 words long whaddya want me to say.

Severa gazes deeply into her lover’s eyes, the other girl smiling sweetly back at her. It’s the worst poker face she’s ever seen.

“Uh, no, YOU go fish!”

“That’s not how the game works.”

Severa smirks, nearly bending the cards in her hand in anticipation. “You actually,” She fans herself, “HAVE to draw a card.”

Cynthia breaks eye contact, staring off into the corner while her brow furrows dramatically, totally visible between her messily parted hair. She stage whispers, “Curses, I am forced into a corner by my greatest and most bewitching adversary…”, raises a clamped fist, “but no true hero would back down now!”

Severa raises an eyebrow, “Are you trying to whisper to yourself?”, but her partner answers only with an intense stare, and shouts, “Severa! Look out behind you!”

“I’m not falling for! Umph!”

When she leans forwards to leer at Cynthia, the latter lunges into a sloppy kiss, smashing their mostly-closed lips between equally ill-prepared teeth.

“Hey agh!”

Severa tries to break free, forcing her face just above Cynthia’s, but her body is vulnerable to a one-armed hug-tackle, and the pair fall to the ground in a pile. Just as Severa gets a good look at the bundle of energy’s overly pleased smile, she jumps up to her feet.

“Oh no! My cards were one of the poor casualties of that exchange!” She gives the still-grounded Severa a mock horrified look, “What terrible losses victory requires!”

“Yeah. Oh no.”

Severa lifts her head just to pointedly stare at the three cards she has, and the dozen or so scattered on the ground behind Cynthia, who avoids eye contact and shrugs way too much.

“So you won that game,” Severa extends a hand out, “but you still have a war to win! We’ve got blackjack, solitaire,” She rockets up into the other girl’s arms, “and maybe a few games that won’t make you want to knock my teeth out.”

Just inches between them, Severa bares her teeth, and Cynthia slumps onto her shoulder.

“Sorry about that… Also, sorry for cheating, that was pretty unnoble…”

“Gods Cynthia!” Severa just clings to her tighter, “That was funny! And fun! Card games are boring anyway!”

“Heehee! Thanks!” Her warm smile returns to light up the room, but Severa grabs one of her shoulders to half-leer at her.

“But it’s IGnoble.” Cynthia blinks. “Not UNnoble.”

She smiles, returns to their soft embrace, “I love you too!”

then kisses her for real.

**Author's Note:**

> hahhaha i had to look up the rules to go fish. i don't know how to play any other card games holy gosh  
> also this was meant for the "international fanworks day 2017" but i totally flubbed the topic so yay  
> Feel free to comment, review, or just allow the demon inhabiting your body to scream obscenities below! :D


End file.
